I Want To Go Back
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: Misty's P.O.V. she tells ash her feelings but Ash suprisingly turns her down..find out why


I was told he liked me…I was told wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon just some merchandise that's it. 

AN: things sound kinda confusing cuz it kinda goes through time shifts that aren't very visible so sorry cuz it's my first attempt at drama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

I Want To Go Back

…To the way things used to be

****

Misty's P.O.V.

Have you ever wanted to know something so bad that when you found out you wish you never knew…I have and this is my story…

I was told he liked me…I was told wrong. I went up to him a week ago and told him how I felt. His answer surprised me to say the least. "I'm sorry, but I like someone else, I only consider you as a friend." His eyes showed no emotion. I could barely hold back my tears as I choked out, "That's ok, I understand." I turned away quickly, as the tears streamed down my face. I started remembering all the times we spent together as best friends, and now those memories will be lost forever. I promised this wasn't going to happen again, but I let my self think I was in love for the second time. To think I thought he was different, but now I know all guys are the same. I sit here alone remembering how we used to talk to each other, tease and joke around with each other, not anymore though. He's afraid to go near me, its different, he still talks to me, but its only a question or two nothing more. 

I found out his secret. 

He likes Melody. 

I should of known, by the way he looked at her when we were on that island.The pain inside me has grown stronger.

Every time I look at him I get a mixture of pain and warmth. His smile, those eyes, his heart warming voice, and his touch; never again will I be able to feel that sensation of love again. It saddens me to see him with Melody, but at the same time I'm happy for him. He never looks at me the same. I can see it in his eyes that he's afraid to go near me or even have a conversation with me. I can't stand it anymore, the pain is too strong, I must leave him, but what does it matter, he wouldn't care. I just hope he knows that I will be the only one who will ever love him as much as I do; no one will come close to the love I hold for him. We're in the Pokemon center, they're sitting on the couch cuddling. It's so hard to not show the pain I feel, well here I go, "Ash" I say quietly. He looked up from his position and eyed me curiously. I didn't give him time to talk, "I'm leaving, going back home to Cerulean. I have things that are important to me there and seeing as I'm not needed," I paused and looked down at Melody and quickly looked back up. "I can't stay here any more. Goodbye Ash." I turned to leave, the tears trying there hardest to escape, but I wouldn't break not now. He grabbed my shoulder I looked at him with a puzzling face. He took a pokeball from his belt and put it in my hand. The ball was dark sky blue with dark, dark blue flames. I knew what it was and looked up at him. He just smiled slightly, only a little hint of hurt in his eyes and said I'll miss you. 

Then I left. 

I don't know what happened after that. I quite frankly don't want to know. I'm starting on my own journey now never going back. The pain will never subside; I'll never love anyone the same. 

If only I never told him things might have been different…I wish I could go back to the way things used to be. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry that was depressing, but I'm going through something similar that's why it only took like 5 min. to write, but I hope you enjoy. The Pokemon she got was a new kind I'm gunna use in my legend of the chosen ones fic. So I could tell u if u ask but other wise u have to wait a couple days, maybe more…I may write a sequel but depends…

-Misty Wildflower


End file.
